


Jewel Of The Sea

by Octolad



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex, story for asspin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octolad/pseuds/Octolad
Summary: Therion gives Cordelia a long awaited birthday gift. ;;))





	Jewel Of The Sea

Therion blows his white shaggy hair from his green eyes as his chalked fingers settle into the grooves of the Ravus Manor. With each pull upwards, his goal becomes imminent. The fine lady Cordelia Ravus, who lay asleep in her chambers, unaware of the thief just moments away from her sanctuary. He had taken a shining to the girl of seventeen years, for she too spoke of loneliness and isolation. After achieving his final mission, he longed to see the innocent girl again. In his travels, he came across a dazzling heart-shaped necklace, rumoured to be the jewel of the sea…a present for the girl's eighteenth birthday. Therion assures his inner voice that the present warrants this sneaky entrance. He shakes his head from his intrusive thoughts, as he gently parts the open window. The room inside is lit by a single candle, the girl he's searching for sitting at her vanity. Her posture stiffens, as a gasp is heard throughout the room.

When Lady Cordelia’s eyes meet his through the reflection of her vanity, her face softens. With a newfound vigour, she shoots out of the ornate chair and flings her arms around the thief. The smell of roses catches him off guard, he had never been this close to her before. In fact, only now does he realize a thin fabric covers her barely concealed breasts.

“Goodness, Therion, I thought I would have had to call for backup! I should smack you for sharing the daylights out of me. Be fortunate I am an early riser.” She mildly scolds him.

“You’re right,” Therion mutters softly. “I apologize for my intrusion, but I wanted to give you this for your birthday.” He eyes her, hoping that he hasn’t diminished the meaning of his arrival. He searched through the sample satchel attached to his waist, pulling out the jewel. “Forgive my hands, they're dirty.” He says with a hint of embarrassment as she takes the jewel from his outstretched palm. She twirls around, clasping the necklace to her chest. Her smile radiates the room as she twirls, soon landing him another hug from the girl—the material from his trousers began to feel restricted. She's practically naked, and clung to him!

“Here, remove that grievous robe of yours. It's too warm to wear something like this,” she unfastens the tie, the material falling around his feet. “I don’t see why you wear that heavy thing, your arms could do with some colour.” Her eyes don’t linger at his bare arms, but the fabric of his trousers.

“It’s not my fault.” He spits out, a nasty blush consumes his expression. “You’re hardly wearing any clothes!”

Lady Cordelia raises a well-manicured brow, “The weather outside isn’t appropriate for heavy garments and if you think I’m going to fall to heat stroke in my slumber—no, disregard my words. I don’t mean to be rude.”

“No, Lady Cordelia, I shouldn’t have snuck into your room in such a brutish fashion.”  

A quirk overtakes Lady Cordelia’s lips when her fingers line the edges of his shirt. Therion's posture stiffens, he can’t conceal himself for long—the ever-pressing growth of his approval growing larger by the second. He winced when her fingers lightly graze his belt buckle. “I’ve had dreams like this, where you’d sneak into my chambers.” He didn’t need to ask what such dreams entailed, it was written all over the Lady’s face.  

“Like what?” he says alarmed, feigning ignorance.  

“Please.” She rubs her bare thigh against the crotch of his trousers. “I know what it means to be an adult, I’m expected to marry soon. I’m okay with that, but, I want to share the union of lovers with someone I most deeply respect…you.”

“What?” He asks, breaking away from her advances. “Lady Cordelia, I’m not bound to marry a noble such as yourself.”

“I know that.” She grins playfully. “But I’m not asking for marriage, just for you to—well—show me the ropes, as it were. You _can_ do that, can’t you?”

He couldn’t believe it. To be propositioned by a highborn lady in this circumstance. He doesn’t know how to respond. And, he wasn’t well versed in the union of lovers…but if she was looking for that kind of training, chances are she would go elsewhere. And Therion hated the very thought.

Besides, she was an adult…if Lady Cordelia Ravus wanted to share her bed with him, who was he to decline?

Was he really going to justify this?

His heart beats wildly against his chest as he stares at the blonde noblewoman, her palm intrigued with his stiffness. It didn’t help when she rubbed her hand around that area, in fact, a stifled grunt escapes his lips. The sound intrigues Lady Cordelia, her brows raising as she whispers, _“Kiss me.”_

It takes him two seconds before he pulls the blonde into his grasp, his mouth upon Lady Cordelia’s. His slick tongue dances with hers as he tastes her whimpers of both surprise and longing. Her hands fumble with the belt but with little success. She doesn’t know what she’s doing. Therion unfastens the belt, sliding the fabric down his pants.

Lady Cordelia stares at his flesh, intrigue flashes across her face as it twitches mid-air.

“Lady Cordelia,” he begins, “are you sure about this—”

“I’m certain.” That’s all the approval he needs. Therion guides her to the sea of silken sheets behind them. He pushes Cordelia on her back, a small gasp escapes her lips. He fears he was too rough with her, but her gasp of approval indicates otherwise. His hands slide under her chemise, her breasts soft to the touch. He feels himself grow larger as his tip grazes her soft skin.  He would show her all he knew. It wasn’t much, but he owed it to her not to finish early.

Therion leaves her mouth, gently nibbling at her exposed skin as he trails downwards, parting her legs. She bristles at first but relaxes once he laps up her sweet moisture, teasing her sweet spot with his lips. She didn’t stop him, instead, grabbing mounds of his white hair in fists when he refused to part with her delicious nectar. She stammers, soon breaking out into a pleasured gasp, inspiring him to smile against her. Echoes of her satisfaction fill the room, as she falls limp on the mattress. Her face reddened from contentment, warm blue eyes resonate her mood.

“How—what?” She whispers as he climbs on top of her.  

“We’re not done, Lady Cordelia.” He whispers, gliding himself along the slit between her thighs. An eager look fills her gaze, as a short nod gave him the encouragement he needs to fulfill the act. He pushes himself in, eyeing her reaction. She squints a bit, but gasps when he pushes himself into her.

“I feel so…full.” A quiet statement that doesn’t go ignored, relieved she didn’t feel much pain. He meets her lips, his tongue seeking hers. He feels the suction, a tingling sensation trickling down his shaft. Sweat builds between them, the tight pressure sending his head to swirl; he grips Lady Cordelia's shoulders, grabbing both her and the sheets. He gasps for dear life as he revels in his release, defeated by his carnal urge. He eases out of Cordelia, noting the lady's expression is dazzled, warm, loving.

“I never imagined it could feel...like this.” Lady Cordelia speaks in a whisper. “Maybe I should sneak off with you instead. I’ve always seen us as two kindred spirits.”

“Me too.” Still in the bask of his glow, Therion wipes her cheek. The sun peers through the curtains, morning has officially begun.

A sudden knock on the door startles them both. “I’ll return when the coast is clear.” He doesn’t have the time to grab anything but a cloak, as he unceremoniously lunges himself through the window. The pride between his legs no longer bound by gravity, flaps in the gusts of the morning breeze.

This would be a morning he would never forget.


End file.
